Archmagos Biologis Vinceo Maximal
Archmagos Biologis Vinceo Maximal Age: 458 M: 16+5=21 (+18 martial bonus)- Archmagos Biologis Maximal has often led expeditions into the wilds of Avernus in order to catch or observe the wildlife. As such he has been forced to develop a decent level of military command skill, though he is by no means a general. I: 12+8=20- Archmagos Biologis Maximal is reasonably skilled at navigating the internal politics of the Adeptus Mechanicus, which is very cut throat at the moment. A: 15+5=20- Archmagos Biologis Maximal is a competent administrator whose projects are usually finished on schedule and who can manage the Biologis with few problems. L: 16+18=34- Archmagos Biologis Maximal is an expert on the wildlife of Avernus, as much as such a thing exists, and is incredibly knowledgeable about biological mechanisms and how they interact with the Warp. P: 17 + 12 = 29- Archmagos Biologis Maximal has a strong faith in the Machine-God, and believes that by studying the wildlife of Avernus he is taking another step on the Path of Knowledge. D: 15-3=11- Archmagos Biologis Maximal is well spoken for a Magos and can form relationships with normal humans surprisingly well. C: 19+30=49- Archmagos Biologis Maximal has spent most of his life exploring Avernus, and as such has developed a level of combat skills usually relegated to legendary Myrmidons. (75/7+1.5=12.5) Artefact: Noxtutlak’s Defence (+200 to resist Warp effects, +5 Armour)- Noxtutlak was famed for his ability to hold the line, shrugging off the blows of those who attacked him. Archmagos Biologis (+4L, +2D, +1I, +2P, -1M, -1C)- In recent years Magos Biologis Vinceo Maximal has ascended to the honoured rank of Archmagos, securing his position as one of the the highest ranking members of the Adeptus Mechanicus of the Imperial Trust. As expected for someone carrying this rank his knowledge of biology and xenology is unmatched within the Imperial Trust. Tech-Priest ( +4L, +2P, +1C, -2D, -1I, -1M)- Vinceo Maximal is a fully ordained member of the Adeptus Mechancius, the Tech-Priesthood of Mars who build and maintain the Imperium's more advanced technology. Genius (+2 all stats)-''Vinceo Maximal is a genius, naturally gifted in everything he has tuned his hand to and one of the most intelligent people you have ever met.'' Avernite Bi-centenarian (+6C, +2P, +1I, -2D when dealing with non-Avernites) – Having survived two centuries of life on Avernus Vinceo Maximal has proven himself to be an expert warrior, the bearer of a strong will and very alert to danger. Survivor of the Pink Skies (+2P, +1C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved himself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the First Daemonic Incursion Magos Biologis Maximal has had his faith and combat skills tested. Explorer of Avernus (+4M,+2I, -2D, +8C, +25 to all rolls int he Avernite Wilds, far less likely to die due to wildlife attack)- Magos Biologis Maximal has often been tasked to find samples of different wildlife, examine them in their natural habitat and was a major figure in exploring Duat. Given that these tasks involve traveling though the Avernite wildlife and trying to locate and capture some of its more dangerous denizens he has developed his combat skills to a high level due to them. Pious (+2P)- Archmagos Maximal's time on Avernus has deepened his faith in the Machine-God, which is now exceptional even for a Magos. Psychic Geneticist (+6L, -1P, +50 to all rolls when dealing with psychic creatures)- In his time on Avernus Archmagos Biologis Maximal has developed a masters understanding of psychic animals. This understanding extends into the little understood field of Psyker Genetics, which is famed for its complexity. Psychic War Machine (+1M, +11C, -3D, can use several Avernite Psychic powers as minor psyker)- Archmagos Biologis Maximal has integrated the minds and souls of several cybernetically enslaved Avernite creatures in order to make use of their psychic powers. This allows him to use several basic psychic powers such as phasing, greatly enhancing his combat power. Survivor of the Crimson Skies (+1P, +2C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved himself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the Second Daemonic Incursion Archmagos Biologis Maximal has had his faith and combat skills tested. Nothing is Below Notice (+2I, +3A, +2L)- Archmagos Biologis Maximal understands the importance of those which are often overlooked. This leads to him being meticulously careful in all that he does, and paying attention to things that others consider below notice, a good survival trait on Avernus. Alert (+1I, +10 to all chance to detect) – Archmagos Biologis Maximal is constantly alert to danger of all types, a trait developed though centuries of life on Avernus in one of the more dangerous professions. Magos Biologis Vinceo Maximal was born to a family of menials on the Forge-World of Atlas, a fate he was doomed follow to until his natural genius was discovered at the age of eight. After his genius was discovered he was immediately taken as a student by the ruling priesthood, where he was successful, tough not wildly so. He followed the path of the Mago Biologi and was a junior Genator in the service of Magos Biologis Tertiarus Saren when that worthy was sent to Avernus. On Avernus Vinceo Maximal proved himself to be a skilled and reliable worker, soon becoming the leader of the task force that Magos Biologis Saren used to locate and examine the more interesting wildlife. The fact that he survived almost a century in this position before being promoted to Magos and given a safer task says a lot about his survival skills, and luck. Magos Biologis Vinceo Maximal is a lot more personable then either of his predecessors, able to easily communicate with normal Avernites as one of them. He is also in many ways the stereotype of an Avernite bushman, those few brave Avernites who have jobs that involve trekking far beyond the "safe" regions of Avernus. As such he is paranoid, twitchy and has a level of understanding the the Avernite Wilds and its inhabitants that few survive long enough to develop. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Avernite Characters